


Not Unpleasant

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was illogical, cuddling, and a very human thing to do, but Spock found it to be not unpleasant.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Not Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Star Trek TOS or VOY, Spock or Tuvok +/ any, cuddling is illogical, and a very human thing to do... but it is not unpleasant

Jim turned towards him, his eyes slipping closed and an arm sliding across Spock's hip, pulling him closer. Spock let it happen, feeling Jim's body press flush against him as the human fell back asleep.

It was illogical, cuddling, and a very human thing to do, but Spock found it to be not unpleasant. When Jim had first done it, Spock had pushed away, but as the nights went on, he let his own arm slide around him and hold him tight.

It may be a human thing to do, but he was part human himself, and he was drawn to Jim and craved his touch, so he sank into it, holding Jim closer and closing him eyes.

He wouldn't admit to enjoying it out loud, but he knew that he didn't have to. Jim knew him better than anyone and they didn't need words to be said between them to understand how the other felt.

He dared to press a kiss against Jim's forehead, yet another human sign of affection. Perhaps one day he would repeat the words Jim told him daily, but for now, he would show him in other ways.


End file.
